


Alone Together at Christmas

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, finnlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: When a blizzard leaves Ben Solo stranded on a work trip on Christmas Eve, he finds himself sharing a room with a former colleague turned rival: Finn.And there's only one bed.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Alone Together at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. I threw in all my favorite tropes and wrote a Christmas gift for myself. 
> 
> Thank you to [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for the beta read and the endless encouragement.
> 
> Thank you to [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani) for this moodboard!

Ben Solo adjusted the strap of his overnight bag so it wasn’t digging into his shoulder. He shuffled his feet and stared at the line of people ahead of him, willing them to move more quickly. He reached under his glasses to rub his eyes, trying to rid them of the grit and fatigue from a sixteen-hour work day. 

And what a work day. His jaw clenched as he thought it. He had taken a red-eye flight, on Christmas fucking Eve, to meet with a potential buyer -- all on Snoke’s orders. Snoke led him to believe that this was an absolutely necessary deal, but nearly closed already. When he saw Finn Storm, sales rep for his mother’s rival company (Resistance Tech) exiting the office before his meeting, Ben realized Snoke had played him. Again.

He had looked down as Finn walked past, trying to avoid eye contact and recognition. He didn’t want to associate with a rival -- especially not Finn, who left First Order to work for Resistance Tech. Some called him a traitor. 

But Ben raised his head too soon and found himself looking into warm brown eyes. Ben forgot his anger and nodded in response to Finn’s smile. 

Finn’s smile. 

Ben’s sales pitch hadn’t gone well, though he was sure Finn’s must have been astounding. And now he was stranded. On Christmas Eve. Because on top of traveling on Christmas Eve for a job he hates, a blizzard descended on this entire swath of the nation and all flights were canceled. 

The line for a room moved so slowly. Ben hoped he could find a bed so he wouldn’t have to spend the night trying to sleep in a lobby chair. He hadn’t seen anyone walk out yet, so he remained hopeful. He pictured himself stretched out alone on a bed. He ignored that nagging voice in his head -- that said that wasn’t how he really wanted to spend Christmas Eve -- and told himself he was fine. He wasn’t being torn apart with loneliness. He was fine. 

Finally, finally, it was his turn at the desk. Ben wearily stepped forward to speak to the clerk, looking to the person who must have been behind him in line. Finn.

Both Ben and Finn spoke at the same time. “I’d like a room please --” 

The clerk paused a moment, looking between the two of them. She was a statuesque blonde, even taller than Ben. 

“Gentlemen,” she answered, a smirk playing about her lips. “I only have one room left.”

Ben’s shoulders sagged in defeat, but Finn’s chest seemed to inflate and Ben saw him smile as well.

“That'll be fine!” Finn said enthusiastically. “My friend and I have no problem sharing!” 

Finn shot Ben a look, his eyes teasing. Clearly Finn was a sadist who decided to not only ruin Ben’s sales meeting, but to offer additional torment as a holiday bonus. 

But Ben quickly weighed the pros and cons of sharing a room with Finn versus crashing in the lobby, and quickly made up his mind. “Yes, that will be fine. We’d each like a key please.” 

If Finn was surprised at Ben’s acquiescence, he didn’t show it. Ben paid for the room on his First Order business card, knowing full-well that his company had more capital than Resistance. And he didn’t want to argue with Finn about it.

He couldn’t wait to get out of his suit and take a hot shower, then crash. He was exhausted. Too exhausted to be bothered about sharing a room with a former colleague. That’s what he told himself, anyway.

Finn and Ben silently made their way to room number 2187. Finn had a small suitcase that he wheeled behind him and Ben wondered if he had planned to travel over the holiday. 

Ben slid his keycard into the slot and waited for the flashing green light before he opened the door. He stepped inside and flipped on a light switch. 

He stopped in his tracks and Finn bumped into him. 

“Solo! What’s up?” Finn cried out, jostling Ben in an effort to keep his balance. 

Finn peeked around Ben’s shoulder to see what made Ben halt. 

“Well fuck,” Finn muttered.

There was only one bed.

________________________________

Finn was the first to recover. He started laughing. Laughing.

“Oh man, this is too funny. What are the odds? It’s like a rom-com or something! This will make the best story!”

Ben suddenly found something else to be mortified about besides the single bed. “You’ll tell people? About me? About this?” 

Finn kept laughing. Ben noticed that his eyes crinkled as he guffawed, and how Finn’s smile changed his whole face. Ben swallowed, still not sure what to do or say. He hated feeling like the butt of the joke, but also felt like Finn wasn’t necessarily laughing at him. 

As Finn’s giggles subsided, he wiped his eyes. He straightened up and looked at Ben. “Sorry man. It’s just... working Christmas Eve, then a blizzard, then I think I’m set with a room and this happens. Gotta laugh so I don’t punch a hole in the wall.”

Ben still isn’t sure what to say, but he can agree with the sentiment. After all, he’s punched plenty of holes in plenty of walls himself. He remembers his dad teaching him how to spackle and repair the damage he did when he lost his temper, the punching bag his parents hung in the garage for him as a preventive measure. 

“Well, I guess we can figure it out,” Ben said, carrying his bag with him into the bathroom. “I’m hitting the shower.”

__________

Ben turned the water as hot as he could stand, and stayed under the stream until his fingers were pruney. When he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Finn smile. The image managed to make him half-hard and feel an ache in his chest. He was mortified at both reactions, especially given their current situation. To wack off or to not wack off, that was the question. 

Erring on the side of caution, Ben stroked himself slowly, bracing one hand on the slippery shower wall. He jerked faster and faster, tried (and failed) to keep images of Finn out of his mind. He bit his lip when he came to keep from crying out. Ben felt a familiar combination of relief and shame when he finally shut the water off.

The bathroom was a misty swamp and he could barely see anything from the humidity fogging his glasses. Ben wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. He kept his eyes lowered and carried his glasses, put them on as he entered the cooler air of the room. 

The blurred shapes and colors sharpened. Finn was on the bed, propped up on pillows and watching TV. His stockinged feet crossed at the ankles and his tie off, the top buttons of his shirt opened. Ben noticed how Finn’s arms filled out the sleeves of his white button-down, straining the material. He swallowed again. Maybe he should have stayed in the lobby. Stiff muscles might be easier to deal with than stiff... other appendages.

Ben stood awkwardly, not wanting to sit on the bed in his current state of undress. He shifted from foot to foot before the bathroom cleared enough for him to return. He put on his boxers and brushed his teeth and hair. He felt self-conscious about his sleepwear, but he always ran warm. Plus he didn’t have anything else to sleep in anyway. It wasn’t like he planned on needing to don jammies for a fucking roommate.

A knock at the bathroom door shook him free of his thoughts. 

“I’ll be right out!” he cried. He grabbed his stuff and left the bathroom to Finn. 

As he heard the water running, Ben internally debated sleeping arrangements. It was a big bed, but he was... well... big. Should he sleep on the floor? Should he ask Finn to? The decision felt weighted, like it had more importance than it should. He consideredt asking Finn, but the thought of the discussion was more anxiety-inducing than just going to bed.

Eventually Ben put his toiletries away and got into bed on the side opposite where Finn had laid. He pulled the covers up to his chest, feeling self-conscious about his shirtless state. He picked up his book and tried to read.

When Finn emerged from the bathroom, he too was shirtless, clad only in dark boxer-briefs. Ben closed his eyes, but he couldn’t stop seeing the way the material clung to Finn’s very large, very well-defined quads. And the arms that filled out his shirt were just as thick out of clothes. 

Ben realized he had opened his eyes and was staring. And that Finn stared at him too.

Ben’s face heated and knew it turned red. He held Finn’s eyes for a moment before looking at his book. The words swam and made no sense. Instead he continued to pretend to read, hyper-aware of every movement and sound Finn made.

Finn put his things away and returned to the bathroom. He hummed when he brushed his teeth, and Ben listened intently to try to discern the melody -- then felt very foolish. He realized he was absorbing all these tiny details because he knew he would be thinking about this night for a long time. This was the first Christmas he wouldn’t be spending alone in a long time. The fact that this fucked up situation would be a highlight -- a fond memory -- even made a wave a self-loathing wash over him. His life was so lonely that having to share a room (and a bed!) with someone he barely knew from work was a notable human contact. 

Finn settled onto the bed. He relaxed against the headboard and put one arm up over his head, his sculpted chest on display. He was doing something on his phone. Ben kept sneaking glances while pretending to read his book. Every so often he would turn a page, not comprehending the words he glanced over. But he remembered the way Finn’s breath sounded as he inhaled and exhaled. 

Ben placed his bookmark and closed the book. He put it on the nightstand, setting his glasses on top. He shut off the lamp on his side of the bed and curled on his side, away from Finn. He focused on breathing in and out evenly. His limbs felt heavy with fatigue, but he couldn’t drop off to sleep. Eventually Finn shut his light off and Ben felt him lay down on the other side of the bed. 

It was quiet for the space of a few heartbeats.

“Merry Christmas, Ben,” Finn whispered so quietly, Ben wondered if he imagined it.

“Merry Christmas, Finn,” Ben answered, before he drifted off to sleep.

______________________________

Ben woke up in a safe, warm cocoon. It took a moment to register where he was (in a hotel bed), when he was (Christmas Day), and who he was with (Finn! In this bed!). Ben was a terrible sleeper and he could see hints of daylight peeking from behind the hotel curtains. He slept through the night, most unusually.

Ben felt arms around his middle and realized he was cradled against someone’s chest. He closed his eyes for a minute, absorbed how good and right it felt to wake up in an embrace. Ben had chosen a path that diverged from his family’s and his life was lonely, at times desperately so. He could go weeks without physical contact with another human being. And while he told himself that it didn’t matter, that he was fine, the weight and warmth of human touch made tears prickle his eyes. 

Ben squeezed them shut and tried to master his emotions. At this precise moment that something behind him shifted and Finn’s leg draped over top of his. Another part of Finn pressed against Ben’s ass. 

Ben’s eyes shot open at the feeling of Finn’s cock, hard, bumping against him. He gasped from shock, but Finn didn’t move. Ben tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart to attune to Finn’s breathing. When he discerned the sound, the even rhythmt let Ben know that Finn was asleep. 

Ben knew that morning wood happened all the time and that it meant nothing. He wondered if he should wake Finn? Or try to move? Or just pretend to be asleep to give Finn a chance to wake up and extricate himself? Maybe that was the least embarrassing option. 

Ben closed his eyes but didn’t fall back asleep. He matched his breathing to Finn’s and imagined the different ways that waking up could go. But in all his mental rehearsing, he never dreamt that it would happen the way it did.

___________________________________________

Sometime later that morning, Ben felt Finn stir. Finn’s arms were still secure around him, and Ben felt he had absorbed huge quantities of goodness from his hug. He felt a little weird about the fact that Finn hadn’t known he held Ben, but it wasn’t like Ben did anything sexual to him without his consent. Ben thought of Finn’s erection, and his own nascent boner that existed in perpetuity since Finn’s outburst of laughter last night -- and felt a niggling of guilt. 

Before Finn could realize what exactly was going on, Ben rolled out of bed, grabbed his glasses and used the toilet. When he returned to the bed, Finn hadn't moved from Ben’s side, but he was awake.

Finn greeted Ben with a sheepish smile. “Um, guess I forgot to mention I’m a bed hog. Sorry, Solo.”

Ben cleared his throat and sat on the bed, still close because Finn hadn’t returned to “his” side. He feigned nonchalance, scooted back against the headboard and wrapped his arms around his knees.

“You can call me Ben,” was the first thing that came out of his mouth. “I’d like it if you called me Ben,”

“Ok Ben,” Finn replied. Ben felt a rush of pleasure at the sound of his name on Finn’s lips. He looked over, twisting his head because Finn was so close. Finn looked up, his eyes so dark and full of depth. Ben found it so hard to pull his gaze away.

“So, merry Christmas,” Ben ventured, after a not-uncomfortable silence. 

“Merry Christmas!” Finn returned, much more cheerfully. “What are you missing today? What plans did you have?”

“Oh, uh, nothing really,” Ben mumbled, feeling embarrassed. “You?”

“Missing gifts and dinner with friends, but they understand. At least we got a room, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed. He thought about Finn’s arms around him when he woke up this morning, how safe he’d felt. 

“I’m sorry you missed your friends,” Ben said, a surge of bravery coursing through him. He looked up again and found that Finn was looking at him too. He forged ahead. “But, uh, this has already been a pretty good Christmas for me.”

Finn’s eyes traveled down (Where? To his lips?) and then back up again. Finn sat up so he faced Ben and placed his hands on Ben’s knees. He didn’t look away.

Slowly, so slowly, Ben moved his hands and placed them on top of Finn’s. Finn raised himself on his knees and lowered his lips to Ben’s. 

Despite the input to his senses, it took Ben a moment to realize that Finn was kissing him. And that he was kissing Finn. His knees parted as the surprise registered and Finn tumbled down onto his chest. 

Their mouths broke apart momentarily. They each let out a burst of laughter and soon kissed again. Ben put his hands on either side of Finn’s face to hold him as close as possible. He wanted to feel as much of him as he could -- to absorb all of Finn that he could.

He felt the length of Finn’s body pressed on top of his, the hardened muscles he observed last night now rubbing against him. Finn moved his hands over Ben’s chest and up and down his thighs. They came up for air, breaking the kiss with gasping gulps. Finn reached out and slid Ben’s glasses down. He put them on the nightstand, then returned and kissed the tip of Ben’s nose. 

“Is all this ok, Ben?” Finn asked, pulling away to survey his face.

Ben nodded and said, “Yes, yes it is” before asking, “Is it ok with you?”

“Definitely,” Finn replied, his smile content. He reached his hands down, slipped them under the waistband and grasped Ben’s cock. Ben lifted his hips so Finn could slip his boxers down. He watched Finn work up and down his cock, pleasure rippling through him. 

Ben’s hips began to buck into Finn’s hand unbidden, and a moan escaped his lips. It wasn’t long before he came, making a mess of Finn’s hand and his own stomach. 

As he lay there panting, Finn got a warm washcloth and cleaned him up. He sat next to Ben on the bed, and Ben eyed his cock that protruded from his underwear. Ben maneuvered so that Finn laid on the bed and Ben kissed his way from Finn’s lips to his navel. He nuzzled his face in the space there, and slid Finn’s underwear off. 

“There’s something you have that belongs to me,” Ben murmured.

Ben looked up at Finn to find his eyes half-closed and a smile of pleasure about his lips. 

“Then come get it,” Finn responded.

Ben opened his mouth and took him in. He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue at the tip. Finn placed a hand in Ben’s hair and pulled tighter as Ben worked him closer to climax. The prickling on Ben’s scalp only added to the pleasure. 

At last Finn pressed Ben’s face down on his bucking hips. Ben felt his spend coat his tongue, thrilled that Finn was inside him now as he swallowed the cum and it hit the back of his throat.

Finn was panting. As Ben rolled off, Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him up for a sloppy kiss. Ben wondered if Finn could taste himself in his mouth. 

The two of them ended up cuddling with Finn curved around Ben’s back, just as he had during the night. Ben placed his arms on top of Finn’s as if to hold him in place.

“Best Christmas ever,” Finn said into Ben’s neck.

Ben turned his head for another kiss. “Ever,” he echoed. 

“Is this a Christmas-only thing?” he added, his voice cracking. He cringed at how vulnerable he sounded, but he needed to know. If this was it, then he would accept it gratefully. He would take anything Finn would give him. 

“Well, there are at least twelve days of Christmas, right?” Finn said, grinning. “I think we need to really try it out, find the true meaning of the holidays and all. Together.”

Ben returned Finn’s smile. He wrapped his hand in Finn’s and squeezed. “Together.”


End file.
